


[F4M] Fill Me Up With Your Calamity

by margo_moon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Can't Resist You Any Longer, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, FaceFucking, Fsub, Hard fuck, Hate Fuck, It's Dangerous To Cum Alone, Royalty, Shy, Size Difference, Sworn Enemy, Take this, Zelda Only Version, bratty, monster cock, script offer, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You are Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule. He is Calamity Ganon, your sworn enemy.100 years ago, the divine power of the Goddess was unlocked in you, allowing you to fight him off enough that he only remains in Hyrule Castle. If you falter, he will ravage and destroy all of Hyrule.You've been fighting for so long, the burden of protecting your kingdom on your shoulders, and you're getting weak.Fortunately, your appointed knight, Link, has emerged from the Shrine of Resurrection, healed from his grave injuries a century ago, and he's coming to rescue you. However, it seems he's a little off-track. Ever since he was resurrected, you have been the one protecting him and guiding him from afar, and yet he hasn't come to help you yet.On top of that, Ganon has regained the power to speak. He loves talking to you and is frankly fascinated by you. You're just one girl, fighting with all you've got, against the most evil beast the world has ever known. But waiting for a century, touch-starved, can do things to a girl and to a monster...
Relationships: Calamity Ganon/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 4





	[F4M] Fill Me Up With Your Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> This script is all about failing to resist your sworn enemy, succumbing to a greater power, a *lot* of pent up sexual tension, being bratty and defiant as a princess while also desperately wanting to become submissive after years of exhaustion.
> 
> This is based on The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. You don't have to have played the game.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! 
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!   
> https://freesound.org/ 
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!
> 
> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience.
> 
> \---------------------------------------  
> emphasis*  
> (suggestions/optional FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]  
> \---------------------------------------

[calling out] The blood moon rises once again... Please be careful, Link.

[back to listener] No matter how hard you try, Ganon, you cannot wear down my spirit! I have every faith in Hyrule’s Hero, and I will continue to call out for him.

What do you mean, you can *sense* him? What is he doing?

He's... helping some stranger to build a town. You must be joking.

That won’t break my spirit, Ganon. His side-quests may appear laughable to you, but he has a duty to the common folk of Hyrule, too.

[defiantly] And on top of that, you have no way of knowing any of this for sure. You may be powerful, but you are not all knowing.

[scoffs] You can claim every title you want. King of Darkness… ancient demon reborn… All the same, you only became capable of speech once Link awoke.

Ha! Absolutely not! The opposite is *true*... every day that passes, I tire more and more of your voice. I am certainly *not* addicted to it.

I know you keep trying to wear me down, Ganon, but it won't work.

... You're lying. There’s no way you could’ve heard the spirit of my father.

He didn't. He wouldn’t say that.  
How dare you! My father trusted in me all along! He should have *known* I would never succumb to your power!

Don't you dare say that! Those gossip mongers were *foolish* when they said I was the heir to a throne of nothing… 

Yes, perhaps you have destroyed my castle, my *home*, and turned my beloved land to ruins, but we will triumph against your will and rebuild Hyrule.

Link *will* come to defeat you. It is a tale as old as the gods themselves. You *will* be defeated by the Hero, as you have been time and time again.

No. Not this time. Link isn’t some little hero you crushed in a past life. Sure, maybe he's... distracted. But I've lost no hope in him. This cycle will continue. I come from a long line of princesses named Zelda. You are descended from a curse from the one they call Demise. And Link... Link had his destiny thrust upon him. And he *will* fulfil it.

Do not underestimate me. I've restrained you for decades, and I will *not* falter.

What? Do you really have the gall to ask something of me? [laughs] Let's hear it.

If you're wondering how much of a tedious handful you are, then yes, I do get bored. I am bored of your attempts to plague my mind, to distract me, to fight against my restraints.

[scoffs] “Cannot resist replying to you”?! Ha! Only to shut you up.

I may be alone, but I am certainly *not* lonely. I remain strong and assured in my power. A power that took so long to be unlocked.

I tire of this conversation, demon.

You want… fun? Whatever do you mean?

[still trying to protest] No, demon. My thoughts of you are as noble as my royal blood.

Link couldn’t give me the power you say I *deserve*, but that is only because he possesses the Triforce of Courage. *You're* the one who stole the Triforce of Power.

I refuse to listen to you anymore.

[flustered] You have *some* nerve speaking to royalty like that. You are *vulgar*. Even for a Demon King.

You may be the King of Thieves, Ganon, but you cannot simply steal me away. Not when I have these restraints upon you.

After all these years, after this seemingly neverending battle, you wish to *bargain* with me? [laughs] Now *this* I must hear.

You want to… enhance my powers? To ensure you are confined to this castle? And why, pray tell, would you purposefully trap yourself like that?

How can you even propose such a filthy offer? You're in the form of Calamity, you cannot even act out what you're suggesting.

(magical noise)

What’s happening?

Who… are you?

*Ganon*?! That’s *you*?!

You're... a Gerudo.

I never knew this. I never knew that you were capable of... this. I must say, you *are* far more appealing as a lover in this form.

You cannot distract me from my destiny, Ganon. I will continue to fight against you. Whether you take the form of Calamity, of a boar, or of one with deep skin and that... shock of red hair. The way that *body* looks, with all your strength and muscles... the way you tower over me… you still cannot control me.

How dare you call the heir to the throne of Hyrule a brat!

I...

I… [quietly] I suppose I *am* a… little curious.

... How can I know you will keep your end of the bargain and ensure you will not use this chance to end Hyrule once and for all?

When you enhance my power, my entire body will glow with the power of the Goddess…? Then show me.

(you could add more magical noises here)

Ohh... the power... it is filling me... Never have I felt such strength as this.

[pretending to hold back excitement/arousal] What are you going to do to me, Demon?

Where are you taking me?

(whoosh - transport/teleport noise)

The *dungeon*? What are you going to do to me?

No.. you can't… *you’re* the prisoner here… You cannot simply restrain me like my guards did to criminals…. I’m royalty… You cannot simply shackle me to the wall like this… Even when you push me so hard...

You're... you're right about that, Demon. I *do* get turned on when I… defy you.

[sounds of struggling/possibly moaning from the pleasure of being thrown around]

(sound of cuffs closing)

... I'd have to agree with you there. Being so exposed like this… so vulnerable... never have I ever felt so... beautiful.

(fabric ripping)

No! How dare you! The dress of the Goddess! That is a sacred artifact!

You've... imagined this? Me? Naked for you?

I... I feel... um, hot. And, and... wet.

That’s… arousal? Well then...

All the same, I don't know if I want the King of Darkness to be the one to deflower me, Ganon. I've imagined it would be Link all these years.

No, again, you underestimate him.

The fact that Daruk called him “little man” proves nothing!

I... I still don't know about this.

I... A princess must be noble. And nobility demands truth, Demon.

I must admit... I... want you. You, Ganon, my sworn enemy. And I don't think I have the strength to keep on resisting you. [giggle] Especially when I'm bound like this.

You’re right, it *is* a relief to finally admit it... I... need you.

[kissing, then kissing hungrily]

I've never been kissed like that...

[more hungry kissing]

What are you going to do with me now, Demon?

Ha! The Almighty King of Thieves has decided to kneel for me?

You’re going to *what*?!

You’re just going to...

[soft gasp]

...taste me? *There*?

Oh, Goddess! I never imagined it could feel like this!

[cunnilingus improv, moans, getting louder and louder, we maybe hear metal cuffs clanking as she strains against them]

Oh, Goddess, I feel... I feel as though my body is betraying me...

[whines] Please, Demon. Please.

I have to *beg*?

Please, *please* Ganon, I want to... I want to...

[flustered, in an innocent way] To... cum? What does that mean?

That’s what this sensation is called? The release I’m craving?

Oh, Goddess, please, *please*, Ganon, I want to… [whispers] cum.

What do you *mean* that’s not good enough? I even used that filthy word you taught me…

[scoff, sarcastic] You want *me* to refer to you as “Your Highness”?

Well… I suppose you *are* the King of Thieves, the King of Darkness. I cannot bear to go on like this any longer...

*Goddess*, *Goddess*, forgive me. [reluctantly] Please, Your Highness, let me cum for you... Please, I'm begging you..."

Yes, yes, thank you! Thank you!   
[cumming improv, screaming]

[panting] I believe you’re right, Ganon… That was the first time I’ve ever… cum.

So... what do we do now? Will you.. release me from these shackles and return to the form you once had?

You're... you're not finished with me yet?

I have never been nervous in your presence and I *don’t* intend to start now.

What? Why would you release me from the shackles of the wall, only to restrain me again on the floor?

[nervous, flustered] You're going to *what*?

You’re going to.. [whispers] fuck… [normal] my mouth?

[cuffs opening, maybe the sound of someone being thrown to the ground, new cuffs closing around her wrists]

No, I’ve never done that... and I'm not quite sure I know what you're about to have me do.

Really? *You*, the scourge of Hyrule Castle, will be *gentle*?

“Mostly.” Ha. Of course.

Are you not going to kneel beside me? Why am I on the floor?

I... Okay. Very well. Show me what to do, Demon. I’ve always been quite the scholar.

[gasps] It’s...

Well, I know that you *are* a Gerudo in this form and… well… yes, to a Hylian princess, I suppose I do consider you… enormous. I'm not shy but... I *am* afraid, Ganon.

You want me to just stick out my tongue? Okay. [stick out tongue]

Mm, you want me to suck your [whispers] balls? Mm… [sucking and licking, moaning]

I like it when you call me a good girl. [continue]

You want me to open my mouth wider? What are you going to-- [cock in her mouth interrupts her question]

[sucking; gagging] 

Goddess, you’re filling my mouth to the brim…. [questioningly moans, like "huh?" but with a cock in her mouth]

You’re going to fuck my *throat*?? [slightly protesting, then gagging]

[moans and gags and sucks. have fun with blowjob improv]

[moans sadly] Why did you stop?

[soft moan]

Sorry, I’m a little… lightheaded.

You’re going to finally use me… um… elsewhere? Oh, Goddess, yes...

I can’t help being shy with my words, Demon. I’ve been raised not to use your evil language.

Though I must admit… there’s something forbidden, something… desirable about cursing while feeling such pleasure.

Yes… Yes, Ganon… I want you to fill my *cunt*.

[whines] You want me to beg *again*?

I... Fuck. How can you do this to -- Fine. Please, *please*, your *Highness*, fill up my pussy with that amazing cock...

[he slams into her]

Oh, Goddess! You couldn’t even resist long enough to warn me! Oh, *fuck*!

[fucking improv, suggested phrases:

[moan of pain turning to moan of blind pleasure]... God, yes, fill me up... You're despicable... It's a crime that my one true enemy can fuck me like this... I'll never be the same, Demon... Oh, Goddess... Don't stop... It hurts so good...]

Yes! Yes, Demon, I want you to cum with me… inside me… Maybe it truly is my destiny... *Please*, I want it... Fill me up with your darkness... I want you so bad... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... [screams]

[more cumming improv if ya like]

Goddess, you have me *soaked*... I'm overflowing with the cum of the both of us...

Well, [laugh] yes, I suppose we *have* been pent up for a long time.

I don't know if I can... if I can feel that amount of pleasure ever again...

You could be right… All of a sudden, my desperation for rescue has…lessened. But other desperations have appeared to me.

[suddenly serious] Ganon, you must complete your end of the bargain. Release me, and be ready to be restrained once again.

A promise is a promise. After all, nobility demands truth.

(magical transformation again)

[murmurs] You might be right… It *will* be difficult to resist your darkness again.


End file.
